Poke-Rwby
by XxWing3dKuribohxX
Summary: ever had a pokemon that came down with a case of pokerus? well here, youll learn what happens when a human gets pokerus
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY and JNPR had him cornered. And by him, we should all know, its torchwick.

"its over torchy!" ruby yelled. "give up now and we wont kick your ass that hard!"

Surprisingly, roman let the Candy Cane drop to the floor. Both teams stood in shock as their enemy actually surrendered. No plot twist, no dickish lines. Just surrender.

"your right." Roman declared as he sauntered over to ruby. "you were right all along Red. I see now why you fight on the side of good. I hope that maybe one day, I can fight by your side"

Ruby looked at him. "I uh th-"

"NOT!"with his signature laugh he pulled a very VERY large pistol from behind his back and pulled the trigger as soon as the barrel was touching ruby's nose.

With a loud pop and a cloud of pink filling the air, Ruby Rose was gone.

The remaining seven students were speechless and the first one to move was yang, her eyes burning in hatred for the man who had just murdered his sister.

She reared back her fist and was about to connect with his face when the cold metal of the gun pressed against her throat, inevitably meeting the same fate as ruby had just seconds later.

Justifiably so, the remaining members of team RWBY were absolutely pissed. Sadly, before they could react, torchwick hit them each with a round before turning to JNPR.

"fuck" he hissed as he pulled the trigger a few more times, though only getting a few more clicks in return. "why only four bullets? Stupid producers." Turning back to JNPR he swung out his arms. "well I guess todays your lucky day. Remember. You get to live so long as you don't piss me off or Red and her team are just the start." Picking up his cane he backed up to the balcony.

"have fun finding a new career kids" he gloated as he jumped off the ledge. Team JNPR rushed to the side only to be forced back by the downdraft caused by romans airship.

As it left, it cleared the air of the pink mist. Juane fell to his knees. "how could things go so wrong so fast?" pyrrha was at his side at an instant "juane…"

Juane turned to face her, tears welling in his eyes. "they didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to die like that"

Behind them they heard nora gasp.

"juane. Pyrrha. You guys might wanna see this…" ren said, staring at the ground alongside nora.

The blonde and his partner turned to see the oddest thing they have seen yet.

"pika?"


	2. Chapter 2

"oh god oh god oh god!"

"juane…"

"what are we going to to do! We cant let professor ozpin or mrs goodwitch see them like this!"

"juane."

"I mean theyre little creatures from another realm or some interdimensional crap I dunno!"

"JUANE GOD DAMNIT!"

The blonde in question looked up, though he was six inches shorter than usual as all of his pacing in panic wore down the floor boards a bit.

"uh yeah?"

Ren and Pyrrha were staring at him. Ren sighed. "we have to, and will, go to ozpin. He's really the only one who can help."

"yeah I mean im sure this has happened before ren" juane turned to look at what was now team RWBY.

They had quickly distinguished which creature was which girl. each one had a similar color scheme as their human form and acted generally the same as they normally did.

Ruby had turned into a small fox. And not just any fox. Naturally, she had to breathe fire too. Or, sneeze fire in her case. She was about a foot tall, with light orange fur and reddish fur coming out of her ears and on her tail.

Wiess had turned into a blue cat..or dog.. thing, that was mainly light blue but had some darker blue. Her body radiated cold air and she even strutted around like wiess so it had been pretty obvious.

Blake had turned into a cat. A small purple cat. Somehow her bow stayed on her head.

Yang had turned into a yellow mouse that could zap you. And by zap, its meant as she could actually send electric shocks at you.

"DAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LOOK GUYS THEYRE SO CUTE!" the three of them winced. They had asked nora to watch over them and, even knowing she would do something, they did not expect this.

Nora had the four of them dressed up in dresses similar to their usual outfits. A red dress for ruby, a white one for wiess, a black one for blake, and a yellow one for yang. Her hands had quite a few bloody scratches, some burns, a couple of her fingers were turning blue and her hair was just one big ball of static. And besides ruby, none of the girls seemed happy about this.

"we really need ozpin" juane sighed, with much nodding from his teammates.


End file.
